Blood Moon
by HaysLou
Summary: What happened after Jasper attacked Bella at her 18th Birthday Party and what the couple did when the Cullens left Forks, 1st Story uploaded, please comment good and bad. I own nothing Stephenie Meyer does!
1. Chapter 1: Bad Feelings Jasper's POV

**Blood Moon Alice and Jasper's P.O.V**

Chapter 1: Bad Feelings. Jasper's POV

I wondered further into the forest at the back of our house, Emmett had finally let go of me and told me to go hunt, but right now I didn't feel like it I was to busy thinking about what damage I had done.

I attacked my Brother's soul mate, my wife's best friend and my future sister in law.

Why did I have to do it, why couldn't I have just controlled my stupid thirst?

Today has shown that I can never stay in this life; all I ever want to do is feed on human blood,

How on earth can I make Alice happy when inside I want to slaughter the town?

Bella didn't do anything bad today and I almost killed her, now everyone is going to hate me,

She is everything to Edward and now he's mad at me I felt it, sometimes I wish life was easier for me then maybe I would fit in with the others.

I stopped in the Lavender field Alice and I go to everyday, laying down hiding myself under them,

I heard footsteps and decided to ignore them and kept low and closed my eyes.

"Jazz everything is going to be ok." I didn't respond I just kept my eyes shut. "Jazy look at me, Bella is going to be fine it's all going to be ok."

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. "How do you know that she's fine, I tried to kill her, I've made an enemy of Edward and I bet you're mad at me to for nearly killing your best friend?"

She sighed and sat next to me placing her soft face on my now uncovered arm.

"I love you no matter what, I know that it's going to be difficult for you I get that but we need to get through this together and if you keep pushing me away like you are it's not going to happen."

"I guess you're right, I love you to, but you deserve more than just a broken down southern soldier who has no meaning for life…" she covered my mouth.

"Don't say that, it gets me upset when you say thing about yourself like that. I care about you and only you if we have to go somewhere on our own for a bit while you get use to our life style then we will. But it's up to you what we do."

"Alice what do you see in me, that keeps you here wanting to help me out I just don't get why me of all those other vampires out there." I looked into her deep golden eyes and smiled.

"You're my true love I noticed that when I first set my eyes on you in the vision of you when I woke in the Asylum, still don't know why I was there but that's not the point. I need you more than anybody in my whole life and I know that you need me." She smiled and leaned in towards me kissing my lips gently.

As she left my lips I fell to the floor, she lay on top of me and we both hid in with the lavender.

We could hear footsteps coming towards us from the direction of the house.

"You two I know that you're here I can hear your thoughts, please come out I need to speak with you." This was it judgement time. Was Edward really going to forgive me or does he never want to see my face again.

We sat up slowly, while he paced over to us with his head facing the floor.

"I know I'm a bad brother and I get it if you never want to be near me again." I shouted.

Edward butted in quickly before I started ranting. "Jasper please let me speak; I want you to leave Forks now."

"What! No! You can't do this, I won't let you!" Alice shouted right in his face.

"I want all of you to leave Forks, including myself as far away from Bella as possible. No more supernatural just a normal human life." He added.

"No! She's my best friend I'm not leaving without a goodbye." Alice shouted.

"I will say goodbye for you, just get away from Folks please." He started pleading and Alice soon gave in and sat back with me.

"You shouldn't feel like you have to leave, I was the one that attacked her I should leave!" I added.

"No Jasper, she needs all vampires out of her life for good." Edward looked towards me; Hatred filled his stone white face.

"You hate me don't you Edward?" I asked.

"No! Don't be stupid!" He answered. "How could I hate you, you're my brother."

"Don't lie to me Edward! I can feel all your hatred building up inside, you want me to feel the pain Bella just felt, don't you!" I shouted now looking into his pained eyes.

"Yes I do! Happy now you got your confession?" He shouted.

"Do it then! Go on hit me; I deserve it go on, for Bella." I pushed him to make him feel angrier.

He pushed me back and grabbed my keck. Alice started screaming and shouting.

"Edward stop, Please please don't please, Edward let go please." She screamed.

"Go on Edward be a man snap it." I egged him on.

"Jazy please, you did nothing wrong, Jazy stop encouraging him!" She shouted.

"Go on then big boy!" I didn't care what he did just as long as Edward got rid of his anger on me and no one else.

He went to twist his hands and snap my neck, But he was to slow Alice slapped him in the face making him drop me and hold his cheek in pain.

"What do you think you are doing, he deserves to be punished for what he has done!" Edward yelled in her face.

"No you know that he can't control it as good as us lot he's new to our diet, leave him alone." She shouted.

He turned to walk towards me in attack and she jumped on his back, pulling at his hair. He grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. Shocked she held her now broken leg.

"What did she do to you it's me you want not her, leave her out of this." I started growling, no one hurts my wife especially my scrawny little brother.

Footsteps came from the house as I grabbed Edward's head in a lock.

"Jasper let go of him, this isn't going to help anybody." A voice yelled from the trees.

"Sorry Carlisle but he hurt Alice I just got mad." I answered with sadness building up inside because I didn't get to finish him off.

"Are you alright Alice?" Carlisle asked while helping her up.

"Yah just twisted my leg, its fine now." She answered with a smile while limping over towards me.

"Now what's going on with you two?" He asked, while eyeing up both of us.

"Nothing Carlisle, really it's nothing." Edward answered.

"Lies, you wanted to rip my head off for hurting Bella and Alice tried to stop you so you threw her off you and injured her, like I said it's me you want not her." I shouted in his face now being really upset and pulled Alice in a tight lock to my side.

"Edward I think Jasper and Alice need a bit of time alone, Bella is waiting for you to drive her home anyway, maybe it will help get things off your mind." Edward nodded and Carlisle turned back to us.

"Now Jasper there is no need for violence now is there?" He asked.

I sat back down on the grass with Alice on my knee. "No, guess not, sorry Carlisle."

"That's fine now how do you feel?" He asked.

"The truth, horrible, I hurt Bella and could have killed her if I wasn't careful, like I said years ago I don't belong in this world, I'm just a monster born to kill." I looked at Alice's now filling eyes.

"Sorry but for me it's true, what good am I if I can't even keep calm from a little paper cut."


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness Alice's POV

Chapter 2: Forgiveness. Alice's POV

What is he saying? He's not a monster he's Beautiful, he just needs to believe in himself more than soon he will find all this a lot easier.

"Please Jazy stop talking about yourself like that it makes me upset." My eyes started filling again.

"I'm Sorry Darlin', please don't cry I didn't mean to upset you." He placed his strong stone hands on my face and pulled my head up to look at his. His eyes were pained I could tell the blackness glimmered, he started swallowing suddenly, I knew what he wanted but he was to stubborn right now to feed.

"Tea?" I asked holding my hand out to him.

"No! I need to know how Bella is and if she forgives me." He answered while standing up.

"You know what Edward said he wants Bella away from all Vampires we can't see her anymore." I answered.

"Fine, I guess I should go feed." He smiled that smile that makes my frozen heart melt.

"Are you coming Carlisle?" I gave him a massive smile. "Aww go on. You know you want to?"

He started laughing. "Sounds good I will just tell Esme, wait here for me."

Before we knew it he was back.

"Sorry guys but Edward want's a word with all of us in the Living Room." He frowned.

"But Jasper needs to feed, I'm sorry but this can wait." I started walking towards the forest, but felt a tug at my sleeve.

"Alice, Edward wants us we better go, I need to know if Bella forgives me or not." His Black eyes somehow glimmered at me, even though they looked like black holes they made me smile and I soon changed my mind.

"Ok fine for a while then we hunt." Following Carlisle, Jasper held my hand tightly for comfort I kissed it lightly as we entered the house.

"What now Edward?" I asked smugly.

"I just wanted to say in front of everyone that I am sorry to the both of you, I just don't know what came over me?" He placed his hand out for us to shake it and Jasper put his in Edward's.

"No problem and I'm sorry for my actions to, I was just upset with what had happened."

"Understandable I did hurt her." Edward added.

Carlisle exited the room and came back with a glass of Blood.

"Here Jasper drink up." He handed him the glass and smiled.

"Human blood?" He asked.

"Yes but right now you need it animal blood is not going to stop the first from today with Bella, you need to beat the craving then you can have go hunt." Carlisle was right; Jasper was too focused on wanting Bella's Blood at the moment that no amount of animal blood would stop that overwhelming feeling.

Jasper took a deep breath and swigged the whole glass. His eyes turned lighter but not fully off black, suddenly he disappeared.

"Where is he? What is he doing?" Then suddenly a vision hit me, Lights flashed and a familiar face appeared from inside a car. Maria!"

"Jazz, get Jazz please, we need to leave now please." I started panicking, last time Maria was here she made him have a sort of Jackal and Hyde personality.

He flipped at me twice not meaning to of cause. Ripping the stone hard flesh from my side, his razor sharp teeth tearing into my skin the venom oozing into my bites. The shudder down my already frozen spine.

His arguments between himself. "What am I doing?"

"Shut Up she's useless!"

"My defenceless wife, stop please?"

"I said NO!"

As his Jackal side threw me against the side of the grand staircase in our old house, kneeling beside me about to attack, I screamed memories which might have brought him back to himself, The wedding, Us meeting for the first time, Finding that Beautiful house and most of all being a real happy couple.

It worked and he soon fought the other side of him, I wasn't having it happen to him again not now, not ever.

"Get Jazz now please, we have to go." I started running towards the door but Edward grabbed me.

"When is she getting here?" He asked, the rest of the family looked on with confusion on their faces.

"3 Days, Jasper and I need to leave Edward, now I am not having that Bitch take away my life again."

I started dry crying as I walked down to the Garage.

"Jasper are you ok?" The lights were all off I only spotted the cupboard door open and the whole this empty. "Jazy where are you?" I saw him in a vision sat in Carlisle's car with Red eyes and a donation bag in his hand.

I opened the car door and he pulled me towards him. "What's wrong Darlin' you seem stressed?"

But before I could answer he pushed my down onto the back seats and changed my mood.

Lust and Pleasure ran threw out my body, His cool hands pulled at my dress and in a second the zipper was undone, then with one short pull it was off.

I grabbed violently at his jumper, pulling it over his head and ripping the buttons off his shirt,

His skin smooth, gentle and soft, as I followed his beautifully marked chest down to his jeans.

His lips wrapped around mine, I pulled harder at his trousers once off, I tugged at his curls this kiss felt so nice and romantic I didn't care for the fact that we were in the back of a car.

Without me even noticing our pants were off and he was finally inside me, it started off soft and gentle but I needed more than that the amount of lust he was projecting on me was powerful and I needed more.

"Jazy Baby, Harder." I groaned. "Please Jasper Please."

As I asked he did pushing down on my body, pulling my bra off and caressing my breasts.

I groaned, I didn't want this moment to end.

"Enjoying Mrs Whitlock?" He Asked.

"Aww of cause I am Mr Whitlock, Why wouldn't I be?" I groaned.

Then it all ended so suddenly, it was Maria in the house asking Jasper to join her again, she was messing with my blind spots in my visions we only had 10 minutes left.

As the vision finished I Looked into Jasper's now worried eyes.

"I came down here to tell you that Maria is back and you distracted me." I sighed.

"My apologies Ma'am. How long do we have?" He asked but I couldn't think the way his gorgeous sexy southern voice says Ma'am just makes me feel like one million dollars.

"Alice Darlin' how long?" I snapped out of dream world finally and answered.

"10 Minutes. She tricked me; she knows how to play with my mind." I suddenly noticed that we were both fully dressed.

"When did you dress me?" Confusion filled my mind.

"While you were having your vision. Good aren't I!" He added.

"Cocky more like." I laughed while kissing his lips gently. "Come on lets go tell everyone."

But it was too late as we got near the Living room the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3: Maria Jasper's POV

Sorry that it took a while this is Chapter 3 hope you all enjoy xx

Love xx Jalice-Babe xx

**Chapter 3: Maria- Jasper's POV.**

I suddenly froze Alice pulled me close to her side and walked into the living room.

"Ignore her then she will go away." Alice whispered.

"I know you're in there Jasper I can smell you, do you really think I'm that stupid." Maria Laughed.

"Your wife's the stupid one for stealing what is mine, always has been always will be."

"Fuck you Maria!" Alice shouted. I grabbed her mouth before she said anything else.

"Carlisle will you please let her in." I asked. "We need to sort this once and for all."

He nodded and headed towards the door. I let go of Alice and she gave me a mucky look.

"Jasper my love, how are you?" Maria asked as she entered the Lounge.

"I'm perfectly fine now that I'm away from you." I answered with a smile.

"Nice eyes Jasper just the way they should be, Ruby red." She laughed changing the subject. "I knew you couldn't live there lifestyle you belong with me feasting on humans not Bambi."

I ignored her she was just pathetic, I knew where I belonged and it wasn't with her.

"Little quiet aren't you Alice?" she smiled and I looked down at Alice. "Say whatever to me behind a door but not face to face so like you a coward."

"Whatever Maria, go get back on your broomstick you old hag, we don't want you here none of us do especially Jasper." Alice showed her pixie smile that made me laugh.

"Finding that funny are we Jasper, you won't be laughing for much longer trust me!" Maria could be medalling sometimes but I knew that she wouldn't do anything to me because she wants me to join her.

"Maria, open your eyes." Alice said while holding up her wedding finger. "He's happy here and he never was with you, face the facts he loves me and he's mine now not yours."

Maria started running towards Alice and I grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Well Jasper this is uninspected." She leaned into me pushing her lips into mine I tried pulling away but she was stronger than me.

"You Bitch!" Alice shouted while trying to get to her, Emmett had hold of her now, but no one noticed Rosalie.

"Get off my brother, you psychopathic cow!" she shouted while slapping Maria on the face.

"He doesn't love you get it? You're just shit on his shoe now, just a distant memory."

Rose smiled. "If you ask me, you don't even deserve to be history for him; you're a fly, just a pest buzzing around his ear constantly."

I felt Maria get angry as she tried to get loose and attack Rose. No way was that going to happen, not on my watch.

"Fine whatever you say, sticks and stones and all that." She flicked her long Black curls in my face as she struggled to get free. "Jasper?" She turned to face me. "Did you use to love me?" she asked.

I couldn't lie so I told the truth. "Yes used to."

"And what about now? Do you have any sort of feelings for me?"

I laughed. "Of cause not, you used me as a puppet. That's all I was good for, serving your every needs."

She laughed. "Stop lying, you enjoyed the sex and a life of free will no rules or regulations"

"Do you mean being pinned for sex, a life following you around and your rules of war? Yah great life that was." I let her go and walked towards Alice. "My life began when I found Alice, not with you!"

"That pixie has done nothing good for you." She screamed. "I gave you power beyond your wildest dreams."

"Maria, If he really loved you then he wouldn't have pulled away when you kissed him." Alice stated. "He would kiss you back like this!" she reached up and placed her soft lips onto mine, they mingled together perfectly, Ying and Yang, Alice and I.

I kissed back never wanting to stop till she quickly pulled away. "See? True love."

"She has you wrapped round her little finger doesn't she?" Maria's eyes became brighter red as anger filled her face.

"Whatever Maria, you're just jealous." She looked deeply into my eyes the gold glowed as she got closer to my face. Kissing me gently then letting go. "Now leave this house and never come near Jasper, My Family or Me ever again do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry it's just a squeak, a mouse." She laughed. "What do you see in her?"

Alice sped from my side out the living room towards Carlisle's Office.

"This is what he sees in me!" She answered, while holding my diary from the year we got married.

"30th April 1956,

I'm glad for what Alice has given me in life.

Her sweet, childlike laugh fills her pale face with colour as her smile appears.

The smell of Lavender and Honey Blossom fills the room as she enters.

My frozen, Unbeating hear skips a beat when she kisses my lips.

Seeing Alice lying beside me, smiling my favourite smile, in our favorite Lavender field whilst watching the stars shimmer and the glimmer of the moon reflecting in each other's eyes.

Her soft skin touching by battered scared body tracing each single scar like she did every night,

This woman saved my life and soul and I will be proud to call her my wife tomorrow afternoon.

For now its drinks around town, Bath, chilling to the Jazz and Swing Records Alice bought me and a small shot of Whisky.

Then tomorrow I will see my lovely bride walk down the aisle in a specially made dress just for her, so it will look and feel perfect for her small but slender tone.

With all my Love Miss Mary Alice Brandon soon you will be my own.

I hope you sleep well Mrs Whitlock because tomorrow starts a new lifetime.

Love Major Jasper Whitlock.

XXXX

"I do Believe that counts as proof and you have none!" Alice smiled while handing the diary to me.

"Such sweet words I knew I had choose the right husband." She stretched on her tip toes and kissed my lips passionately.

"You just wrote that didn't you? He didn't put those words at all!" Maria was about to burst now, her face turned red.

"No Maria this is my handwriting, my words." I handed her the Diary to look at. "See I'm happy with Alice and I don't want to change anything for anybody especially you."

She ripped the Diary down the seam, pages flew everywhere.

"Temper, Temper." Emmett laughed.

"Keep out of this you thug." Maria gave a daggered look towards Alice. "Trust me I will be back and when I do I won't be alone!" She turned towards the door and everyone relaxed.

Alice pulled me towards the sofa we both sat down and Carlisle knelt in front of Alice.

"No matter what honey, we won't let her get hold of Jasper. I'm not going to lose both my son and daughter because of Maria."

"Go on Carlisle say what you really want to. A low life, a tramp, a waste of space, trogg... anything else that might pop into your head about her. A bitch is my usual word for her." Alice made me laugh, she knew exactly what everyone wants to say but won't just like then, and she knew what to say about certain people too.

I held her close to me as she rested her head on my Lap with her body curled on the sofa.

I felt her shiver and wrapped my arms around her with a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"Two days, we have two days to get away." Her vision cut off and she sped upstairs without giving me chance to ask what we had to get away from.

"Two days is too long, you all need to leave now!" Edward commented. "We need to all leave as soon as possible, for Bella's sake."

I shook my head Edward was being so self-centred at the moment even though he says it's for Bella's sake everyone knows it's for him.

I left the rest of the family to talk downstairs and followed after Alice.

She was already on the floor with 3 suitcases open on the floor.

"What's going on?" I asked but she was in her own world. "Alice is it Maria? Alice answer me!"

"Sorry Darling, I had my headphones in." she giggled. "Did you want something?"

"What's going on, why did you say we had two days to get away?" all I wanted was an answer.

"You know why, she coming to find you with back up. She said that downstairs." Alice looked towards the floor. "I can't lose you again?"

"Alice calm down you is not going to lose me!" I wanted her to feel calm but I knew she would get mad if I changed her emotions, she wants me to feel how she feels not how I want her to.

But this time I needed too, she was worrying too much.

"Everything is going to be ok; I'm not going anywhere I promise." I said while changing her emotions.

She looked up at me, got up and ran into my arms. "I love you so much Jasper."

"I love you too, forever and always." I held her close in a warm embrace, while carrying her towards our bed.

We laid there together in each other's arms enjoying what time in our room we had before we would have to leave.

So what do you think? Please Review, good and bad comments.

And Chapter 4 will be posted soon.

Xx Jalice-Babe xx


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Alice's POV

Chapter 4: Leaving- Alice's P.O.V

Tonight must have been the worst night for Jasper since we joined this family.

Even as we packed he seemed distressed Maria and Bella was on his mind I knew it. He looked at the clothes on the floor, picked his favourites, smiled at me, and then started sulking again.

"Jazy, this is really bugging you isn't it?" I asked as I sat in his lap.

"Nothing is bugging me, I am fine." He smiled placed a pair of jeans in the case then held me close.

"Liar, liar pants on fire." I chanted while leaving his lap and skipping round the room.

"Get Back Here, NOW!" He shouted while running after me, catching me and scooping me into his arms.

The door flew open and there stood Edward.

"You're meant to be packing, not messing around like a bunch of 2 year olds."

"Oh lighten up. Were a couple this is what we do." I answered while walking towards the bed.

"Everyone is ready apart from you two and Rose and Emmett. And I'm not going up there to split them up." Jasper and I started to giggle.

"Give them a few minutes to say goodbye to their BRAND NEW BED! Which you are making them leave." I started laughing.

"Time is being wasted this isn't a laughing matter." Edward was being too serious now all we all wanted is to have a little bit of time alone.

I shut my case and sighed. "Well I'm ready, what about you?" I asked Jasper.

"Just need my books and deodorant then I will be finished."

"See Edward we are organized." He gave me a smug smile and left the room.

Time passed and we were all ready, it was morning and Edward had gone to school to tell Bella that we were leaving.

The rest of us were in the garage placing our cases into the cars.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I were going in Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes.

Carlisle had decided for us to go away to Canada for a little vacation, while Edward disappeared towards Brazil. We had a small home there from when Carlisle and Edward travelled alone, not exactly Cullen size but big enough for a week or two and for us to stay in while we took our minds off other monstrous activities.

I kept seeing Maria and a tall, young looking man with short brown hair and the look of a bar tender.

He was stocky, about 17 and looked Mexican.

Maria's usual favorite was soldiers or bouncers, so this type was very unusual for her. Maybe it might be part of her plan or maybe he has some special power, she looked for that in a new born too. She was always looking for power and never anything good.

I looked over to Jasper who was sat by the bed reading an old war book once again.

"Jazy, are you enjoying being here?" I took his book out of his hands and sat in his lap.

"Of cause Darlin' why wouldn't I be?" He snatched the book back and began reading again.

"All you seem to do is sit in this room and ether reed or draw you never go out, unless were hunting." His eyes shot to the floor.

"Sorry Darlin', am I being boring?" He grinned and placed the book on the floor as he cradled me in his strong, scared, pale arms.

"A little Darls. But its fine, really it is." I laughed as he pulled me closer to his chest squeezing me tighter.

As he let me go she entered, with the boy by her side.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the runaways. Are you enjoying your holidays?" she laughed and my heart fell to the floor. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you both? Well guess what? wrong again."

"Leave us alone Maria, I don't want to be with you anymore." Jasper was getting madder by the minute. "Leave before I remove you personally."

"I would like to see that. My Jasper fighting with me over territory." She let out a booming laugh. "Do you think I'm that dumb to come alone? Denzel get the small one."

"Of cause mistress." And with that the boy sped towards me and Jasper stood still motionless, I was right he had a power that's why she was here with him. She was using him for his ability, like she did Jasper.

"Noooooo! STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed as load as I could but nothing helped. "JAZYYYYYY! SNAP OUT OF IT! LET…ME…GO…..NOW!"

"No use little Alice, he has frozen time but can unfreeze whoever he likes. Surprise, now I have you in my hands and Jasper will wake up when we are far away and you're tied up."

She tied my wrists with a chain that had a clear liquid on. It stung, the liquid burned my skin.

I screamed in pain but cloth was placed over my mouth to shut me up, Maria walked over to me with a baseball bat and cracked me over the head.


	5. Chapter 5: Find Her! Jasper's POV

Chapter 5: "Find Her!"-Jasper's POV

"Alice are you ok?" I lifted myself off the floor to look towards the bed. "Alice?"

She had gone and so had Maria, but I don't remember any of it. What just happened? Where was she? More and more questions ran through my mind.

"Emmett, Carlisle." In seconds they appeared at the door.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Carlisle walked over towards me. "Son please answer me."

I just froze and looked at him as my feeling began to build up. I collapsed to the floor. The room went red; Anger and rage filled my body. I knew who had taken her and I was going to get her back no matter what. That slag isn't going to let me lose my wife no way was that going to happen, that Bitch was going to die for what she had done.

"Carlisle, where is she? Where is my Alice? Please find her please Carlisle. I love her I can't lose her."

His body filled with fear, Emmett's face went red with anger. All I could do is fall back to the floor.

"Son were going to find her, please stop worrying." Carlisle's hand rested on my shoulder and started lightly shaking me.

I grabbed my jumper and phone before following Alice's scent with Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle at toe.

We continued walking as far as the scent would take us, SHIT; Maria had taken her to the Airport. They could have been anywhere by now, "Were Too LATE!" I screamed.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder as Emmett and Rose ran into the Airport still following what was left of her scent. "That Bitch, that total bitch, she really does want to ruin my life, if she can't have me no one can in her mind, I'll kill her." I growled while clenching my fists all I wanted to do was punch something.

"Son, calm down please this isn't going to help the situation." I calmed myself and went to go help Rose and Emmett, Carlisle was right anger wasn't going to help me find her it was pointless getting angry.

Inside was packed and I hadn't hunted the smell filled my head, veins on necks seem like they were pulsing out of peoples skin and it made me dizzy, monstrous. She knew I wouldn't be able to control myself in a packed public place, that's why she took the plane and didn't drive away.

No scent, No trace, Best escape.

I spotted Rose at Terminal 9 waving for me to hurry.

"What's wrong Rose?" She glared at the woman.

"She will not tell me what flight just left because I don't have a ticket." I sighed; guess this meant that I had to charm her, great.

She was young, I would say about 21, short strawberry blond hair, green eyes and such a strong longing fragrance, but I put that aside it was Alice I was bothered about. So I turned on my southern charm.

"Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" She smiled.

"Yes sir what is it…teehee." She giggled a bit and blushed, I tweaked her emotions a bit to help me and answered with my question.

"Could you please tell me which plane left about half an hour ago?" I placed my hands on the desk she glanced at my ring finger and let out a sigh, but agreed and went to her computer.

"That would be the 8:10 pm to Paris, France Sir." That didn't sound like where Maria would go I turned to Rose and my phone rang. I took my I Phone out my pocket.

Incoming Call

Alice xx

This didn't make sense unless it was Maria.

"Hello, Alice?"

"Wrong again Jasper, so have you found out my location yet?" She laughed but carried on. "I will give you a clue, I'm Loved in your family, I'm near Scotland too, but where can you find your wife with this clue." She laughed again this time louder.

"Stop playing games Maria, as soon as I find you, you'll be running." I growled down the phone.

"Why is that then?" I took a deep breath.

"Because I'm coming to kill you." She laughed I didn't find it amusing she was getting what had been coming to her for a long while.

"Not before I kill your wife, do you want to speak to her, Say hello Alice." She phone crackled but I heard her. "Jazy I Love You please help me please. Ahhhhhhh!" what was going on what had she done to Alice.

"Alice are you ok Alice?" all I could hear was her in pain it killed me inside.

"Sorry Jasper but we have to go, you have 2 Days or I kill her remember my clue."

"Jazy, think Carlisle." Alice shouted in the background. Then the phone cut off.

"Alice, Alice please Noooooo!"

What did she mean Carlisle; I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to face my family which had now gathered around me.

"What's going on? Where is Alice?" Rose asked with pain on her face.

"I don't really know but we can discuss this at home"


	6. Chapter 6: Carlisle, England Alice's POV

Chapter 6: Carlisle, England- Alice's POV

Maria was planning something I could tell but what went on in that cruel, manipulative mind of hers.

This wasn't the worst place she had taken me after all a little cottage in the middle of nowhere was somehow sweet. Apart from I wasn't with Jasper having a romantic time I was with Maria tied to a bed with only my bra and knickers on.

She walked up and down the room while Denzel watched me with those blood red eyes scanning my body like a pervert.

"So Alice shall we give your husband a call see how he is doing." She grabbed my phone of the bedside table and found his number. "Aww Jazy how sweet and 2 kisses as well, it makes me feel sick."

"Well so what he's not yours he's mine." She threw daggers at me, walked over, pulled my ring off my finger and placed it on her own.

"Now he's mine! He always has been and no tart will take him away from me I created him not you."

She pressed the button and put my Blackberry on loud speaker.

It took him a while to answer but finally I heard him. "Hello, Alice?"

"Wrong again Jasper, so have you found out my location yet?" She laughed but carried on, I could hear his voice I wanted to hold him close to tell him I was ok. "I will give you a clue, I'm Loved in your family, I'm near Scotland too, but where can you find your wife with this clue." She laughed again this time louder, the clue was easy, but that meant I was in Carlisle, Carlisle England.

"Stop playing games Maria, as soon as I find you, you'll be running." He growled down the phone, he was concerned about me I could tell it in his voice he was going to fine me and bring me home.

"Why is that then?" I gritted my teeth she was such a bitch and I hated her so much.

"Because I'm coming to kill you." She laughed humorously.

"Not before I kill your wife, do you want to speak to her, Say hello Alice." She placed the phone near my mouth and I sighed. "Jazy I Love You please help me please. Ahhhhhhh!" She pulled at my hair before biting into my arm, the venom stung. Then Denzel started placing pads with that same clear liquid on that the chains had on, the mixture burned into the bite mark and caused it to flake and spread.

"Alice are you ok Alice?" I tried to answer him but it hurt, everything hurt all I could do was scream.

"Sorry Jasper but we have to go, you have 2 Days or I kill her remember my clue with all my love."

"Jazy, think Carlisle." I shouted out before Maria fully pressed the button.

She turned to me her eyes wide, "Why did you do that you stupid girl?"

Denzel moved out the way and took off the cuffs. Maria came closer towards me grabbing my arm and bending it back. "YOU WILL KEEP QUIET!" she shouted before smiling as she let my arm go. "Denzel have fun with her, I need to hunt."

As she left Denzel walked over towards me, I thought something bad was going to happen but, with that he untied me and gave me my clothes, this was weird he was letting me get dressed, he opened the door, he was letting me go. This seemed strange.

"GO!" he shouted. "I was supposed to hurt you but I can't so please get out before she comes back from her hunt." I looked at him with shock he was just an innocent young man who didn't want this life it reminded me off Jasper and how he felt in that bitch's clutches.

Jasper, I had to leave I needed to be in his arms, but I couldn't leave Denzel he was to venerable.

"Come with me Denzel, please escape from her she is toying with your emotions, she doesn't care about you, and she only wants my husband back." His head dropped and he started talking.

"But she will hunt me down and kill me if I go." I shook my head.

"I won't let that happen, plus if you stay she will kill you for letting my go." I opened my hand towards him. "Please leave her and I promise I will find you a safe place to live away from Maria."

"Oh really you will, will you." I turned to see Maria in the doorway. "How dare you go behind my back Denzel, after I saved you from that gang." She walked towards me raising a hand and swinging it towards my face, slapping me on my cheek.

"Shut up bitch, I don't want to hear anymore from you." Denzel frowned and turned to Maria with rage on his face.

"Leave her alone Maria, she has done nothing wrong." Denzel stepped in between me and Maria grabbing my arm and holding me back from her.

"Let her go Denzel she is the enemy, not me I saved you, I created you, you are mine and you shall do as I say." Her raged face scared me slightly I didn't like Maria's mood swings and now she looked really pissed off.

"No!" He flinched forward and Maria froze.

"Denzel come with me, please get away from her." I turned towards him and smiled. "I can't leave you here Denzel she will destroy you."

He sighed and looked at a frozen Maria. "I really did think that she loved me, that she cared about me, I am such a foul."

"She has done this so many times before; don't waste your life Denzel. If I may ask how old are you?" He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"I'm 17, I would have been 18 in a week but that's not going to happen now."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you work in a bar at your age, I'm a physic don't be scared."

He looked at me laughing. "It's my dad's bar, not that he cares about me, all he was bothered about was the intake of that bar and his sex life not me."

His story touched me and I knew I had to escape and bring him with me, it wasn't right that he had to suffer so much, this was always Maria's approach though.

Make them fall for her then break them down piece by piece. I hated that Bitch for what she did to Jasper and now she had done the same with little Denzel. His eyes were red with pain; I grabbed him by the hand and ran as fast as I could…then it went Black.

I woke in a large room covered in cobwebs and no lights; I was laid on an old fashioned 4 post master bed, I didn't know where the hell I was but I know I wasn't at home in Jasper's arms but I wasn't with Maria either and I couldn't see Denzel anywhere…..

I got off the bed and walked to the boarded up window, then I froze.

A man walked up the stairs into the room I was in…. I was grabbed from behind a hand covered my mouth… I screamed.

It cut off and I looked towards the door preparing myself for the attack,

Who grabbed me was it Maria, Denzel or someone new maybe…. One of Maria's newborns maybe.

I grabbed a piece of wood that was nearby walking to the doorway…. A shadowed body moved towards me and I gripped onto the wood tighter while backing up back into the room.

He moved out of the shadows with his hands up…. I looked closer at his face moving further into the room….. I dropped the wood and screamed.


	7. Chapter 7: London- Jasper's POV

Chapter 7: London- Jasper's POV

My phone buzzed in my pocket it showed Alice's number. If it was Maria again I was going to kill her.

I answered it and growled slightly when I heard a male voice.

'Are you Jasper Hale?'

Yes. Who is asking?

'My name is Denzel. I know the whereabouts of your Wife Alice'

Alice is she ok?

'How quickly can you get to London?'

I'm here now, why you asking?

'I saved Alice from Maria, brought her from Carlisle to London'

-A sigh left my lips- My god thank you

'You're welcome, but first meet me near Big Ben and I will take you to her'

If this is a trap Denzel so help me I will kill you

'No trap I promise Alice helped me get away from Maria as well'

Good, I will see you soon Denzel and once again thank you

I cut the phone off and turned to Emmett.

"Bro, who was it?" He was worried as much as I was I could feel it, he cared about her so much and he would do anything in his power to protect her. "Bro was it about Pix?"

I nodded. "It was a guy called Denzel he helped Alice escape from Maria; he said to meet him near Big Ben and he will take us to her."

Emmett laughed and I looked at him. "You really trust this guy, he helped Maria take Alice are you out of your mind?"

I sighed. "Maybe I am but as long as I find her I don't care."

He nodded. "Let's go find Alice." He smiles and ran towards the main road.

Big Ben was in our sights as we ran through London and spotted a man with dark brown hair and red eyes hiding in the shadows, it was raining and dark so myself and Emmett were fine out of the shadows but Denzel was red eyed and hungry.

I slowed down and paced towards the young boy.

"Jasper Hale?" he asked with a smile and an out stretching hand.

I returned the handshake and nodded. "Yes sir, you must me Denzel? This is my Brother Emmett." I pointed to Emmett who was now closer to my side.

"Cut the crap where is my sister?" He moved closer to Denzel and growled. "Where is she?"

I punched him on the arm and calmed him down.

"She is this way." He pointed to a dark street. "In an abandoned house just 2 blocks away."

I nodded and handed Emmett my phone. "When we get to the House, stay outside I will go in and get her you stay watch."

He nodded and we followed Denzel further away from the centre of London, we passed rusty and broken down warehouses, bombed houses from the war that couldn't be fixed due to financial problems. This was the furthest and grubbiest place near London and no one seemed to care about it.

We stopped suddenly and I looked at an old Victorian House missing its roof and a shell planted in next door's garden. She was inside here, it was broken and dirty I couldn't bear to think of anything bad happening to her inside there.

"Down the stairs into the cellar, then on your right is a room she is in there." Denzel smiled and stayed put with Emmett.

I followed his instructions, going down the stairs and carefully dodging the gaps in the floor. I spotted a room lit up by candles and a shadow near the doorway, it moved further into the room as I approached, holding something in its hand and fear filling its body, I turned the corner to find Alice as Denzel had promised, she dropped the piece of wood she had in her hand and ran towards me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Jasper, you found me." Kissing my lips she wrapped her legs around my waist and snuggled into my chest. "I was so frightened, but you found me and that's all that matters."

I smiled and kissed her once again. "Of cause I found you, now come on Emmett is outside with Denzel let's go home."


End file.
